Last Chance
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Sakura terus berlari, meski tahu mungkin tak akan sempat. Meski batas waktu terlalu dekat./"Berarti kau merayakan ulang tahunmu sendiri?"/Special for Hatake Kakashi's birthday!/KakaSaku/AU sett/RnR?


**Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

 _ **WARNING: AU**_ _ **setting, misstypo(s)  
**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ;) enjoy!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chance  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah Sakura mulai memelan seiring rumah bercat abu-abu itu semakin terlihat olehnya. Lalu langkahnya benar-benar terhenti, saat melihat rumah itu sudah tidak terlihat aktivitas apapun. Bahkan lampu kamar _nya_ mati. Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Entahlah.

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Suara napasnya yang memburu terdengar jelas di tengah malam yang hening. Seluruh tubuhnya yang bersimbah keringat kini jatuh terduduk di jalan depan rumah yang menjadi tujuannya.

 _Tidak ada gunanya. Ia pasti sudah tidur._

Harusnya Sakura tahu bahwa usahanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Kepalanya menunduk. Keringat masih menetes dari pelipisnya. Berlari dari apartemennya ke rumah ini jelas bukan jarak yang pendek. Tidak ada kendaraan umum di tengah malam seperti ini, mau tak mau Sakura harus menempuhnya dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

 _Emerald_ nya melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. 10 menit lagi sebelum hari berganti. Lalu semuanya akan berakhir.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang sudah mencapai ujung tenggorokan. Matanya mulai memanas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia merutuk kata 'bodoh' sepanjang ia berlari ke sini. Dan dengan sisa waktu yang ada, seharusnya Sakura tahu bahwa tidak akan sempat untuk mengucapkan selamat sebelum hari berganti.

Ucapan selamat atas bertambahnya umur orang yang dicintainya.

Mendadak otaknya terpikirkan sesuatu. Sakura meraih ponsel di sakunya lalu mengetik cepat nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Saat akan memencet tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan, mendadak Sakura urung.

Tepatkah menelepon seseorang di tengah malam seperti ini? Walaupun yang ditelepon adalah kekasihnya sendiri, ia merasa enggan untuk mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Sakura memang pernah menelpon kekasihnya itu tengah malam karena terbangun setelah mimpi buruk. Lalu dengan manjanya, ia meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk tetap di ujung telepon sampai ia terlelap kembali.

Tapi, itu dulu. Kalau sekarang hal itu dilakukannya lagi, apa teleponnya akan diangkat?

Akhirnya Sakura benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon. Dimasukkannya kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Biarlah, mungkin ia akan mengucapkannya besok pagi. Secara langsung. Walaupun mungkin dengan menerima konsekuensi kalau kekasihnya itu akan marah lalu meminta putus dengannya.

Ini salahnya. Sepenuhnya salahnya.

Kalau saja ia tidak perlu merasa marah karena merasa cemburu pada Shizune, mantan dari kekasihnya yang menelponnya sekali hanya untuk menanyakan kabar.

Kalau saja ia tidak mematikan ponselnya dan meninggalkannya di kamar selama seharian—sehingga tidak mendengar _reminder_ atau menerima telepon apalagi pesan elektronik.

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lututnya untuk menghilangkan pasir yang menempel. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Lebih baik ia pulang sekarang. Bisa gawat kalau ibunya sampai tahu ia kabur di tengah malam hanya untuk lari sampai kesini.

Saat Sakura membalikkan badannya, terdengar suara motor yang mendekat dari kejauhan. Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang. Ia hapal suara motor itu.

Benar saja. Tak lama, motor _sport_ berwarna merah berhenti tak jauh darinya. Pengendaranya mematikan mesin lalu turun sambil melepas helmnya. Menampakkan rambut abu-abu yang sangat dikenal Sakura.

Kekasihnya.

Hatake Kakashi.

"Sakura?" Kakashi terlihat kaget melihat Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya hanya dengan memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Ia langsung melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. "Ini tengah malam, kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Ia meraih wajah Sakura, memeriksanya, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Perhatian itu malah membuat Sakura semakin membisu. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Kakashi bernapas lega karena Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak ada sesuatu yang menimpanya. Tapi ia heran dengan Sakura yang terus menunduk sejak tadi. Diraihnya dagu perempuan itu dengan telunjuknya dan mengangkat wajahnya sampai emerald itu mau menatapnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi lembut. Mata Sakura terlihat semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" suaranya bergetar. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi.

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Aku lupa. Sempat lupa. Sampai aku melirik kalender tadi." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengusap cepat air mata yang akhirnya jatuh ke pipinya. "Padahal kita berjanji untuk merayakannya bersama-sama dengan orangtuamu hari ini. Aku pasti mengacaukan semuanya."

Akhirnya Kakashi paham kenapa Sakura mendadak datang di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Perempuan itu mulai terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Tenang saja. Orangtuaku batal datang dari luar negeri karena ada urusan yang mendadak. Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun, Sakura." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

"Berarti kau merayakan ulang tahunmu sendiri?" seru Sakura kaget sambil melepas pelukan Kakashi.

Kakashi menahan tawanya. Sakura mengingatkannya pada anak kucing dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya.

"Tidak juga. Teman-teman kantorku memberi kejutan dan kami makan-makan di restoran malam ini."

Sakura diam lagi. Rasa bersalah masih menyelimuti dadanya. Perempuan macam apa dia sampai melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri? Sakura tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Melihat air mata itu masih jatuh di pipi Sakura, Kakashi meraih dagunya lalu mengecup bibir perempuan itu sekilas. "Aku sempat mengira kau kemarin hanya berpura-pura cemburu dan marah untuk mengerjaiku lalu memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahunku. Dan benar saja, kau memberi kejutan dengan berdiri di depan rumahku tengah malam begini." Kakashi tertawa geli.

Sakura menatap Kakashi tak mengerti. Lelaki yang berusia lebih tua darinya lima tahun itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah sama sekali.

"Kau... Tidak marah?"

Tawa Kakashi mereda. Ia meraih belakang kepala Sakura dan menariknya ke arahnya. Sakura menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir Kakashi mencium keningnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Setiap orang bisa lupa, bahkan tanggal penting dalam hidupnya." Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum. Meyakinkan gadisnya bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan soal hari ulang tahunnya kali ini. "Dan melihatmu datang ke sini malam-malam, tidak mungkin aku marah kan?"

Kakashi tersenyum lebar, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum dan menunduk. "Aku… minta maaf," ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kakashi."

"Hei, sudahlah." Kakashi memeluk Sakura singkat lagi lalu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Seharusnya aku menjelaskannya langsung padamu, Shizune menelponku hanya untuk mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya secara langsung ke rumahku. Dia meneleponku bekali-kali karena sempat tersasar."

Sakura mengerjap kaget. Awal pertengkaran mereka karena ia memergoki _history_ telepon Kakashi penuh dengan nama Shizune, mantan kekasihnya dulu. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi, Sakura langsung pergi dan mengabaikan panggilan Kakashi di ponselnya. Ternyata semuanya hanyalah salah paham.

"Lupakan saja. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting sekarang." Kakashi mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Sakura lalu menatapnya penuh arti.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Kakashi meraih saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah marun. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya melihat kotak di tangannya itu.

Kotak cincin.

"Sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa datang ke Jepang di hari ulang tahunku, orangtuaku mengirimkan ini." Kakashi membuka tutupnya, menampakkan cincin dengan berlian kecil sebagai permatanya. "Ini adalah cincin yang diwariskan turun temurun sejak nenek buyutku. Beliau memberikan cincin ini kepada anak laki-lakinya bila ia telah menemukan pasangan hidupnya, untuk diserahkan kepada Yang Terpilih itu."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menutupi mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Matanya mulai berair lagi.

"Ayahku memberikannya pada ibuku saat hari ulang tahunnya, aku ingin mencontohnya." Kakashi meringis malu. "Aku tahu cincin ini cukup sederhana. Aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus nanti—"

"Tidak. I-ini cantik sekali, Kakashi." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Kakashi menarik cincin itu dari kotaknya lalu meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Mata abu-abut tuanya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat

"Kalau begitu dengan ini aku memintamu, Haruno Sakura, untuk menerima lamaranku menjadi pasangan hidupku." Setelah memasang cincin itu di jari manis Sakura, bibirnya mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sakura tertawa tanpa menyadari air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya saat melihat senyum jahil Kakashi. Lelaki itu begitu mencintainya, sabar menghadapinya, selalu melindunginya. Apa yang bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini?

"Dengan segala kehormatan, Hatake Kakashi, aku menerima lamaranmu." Ia menutup matanya saat Kakashi menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu mencium bibirnya lembut.

Tidak ada lagi salah paham. Tidak ada lagi rasa bersalah. Cincin di jari manis Sakura menyelesaikan semua masalah di antara mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Sakura berbisik pelan saat tautan bibir mereka telah terlepas. Kakashi menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka.

"Nah, sekarang mana hadiahku?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkesiap kaget. "Astaga, aku tidak membawanya, Kakashi! Ada di kamarku."

Kakashi pura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Kau melupakan hadiah untuk calon suamimu? Kau jahat sekali." Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura lalu berbisik pelan dengan nada yang membuat Sakura merinding. "Itu berarti, aku harus meminta hadiah lain yang hanya bisa diberikan olehmu, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menjengit kaget saat Kakashi tiba-tiba menggigit telinganya. Dengan cepat wajahnya merah padam.

"H-hei, tungg—ah!" ia menjengit kaget saat tangan Kakashi menelusup ke dalam bajunya lalu mengelus punggungnya lembut. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menempelkan wajahnya yang memerah ke dada Kakashi.

"Nah, sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini di luar, _sayangku_." Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Where there is love there is life."_  
 _―_ Mahatma Gandhi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun husbando keduaku, Hatake Kakashi! *kiss*

Setelah tahun lalu iseng bikin KakaSaku (yang setengahnya pernah ditantang sama **Zoccshan** untuk bikin KakaSaku entah dari kapan LOL) dannnnn entah kenapa berawal dari iseng ngajakin **LastMelodya** buat nulis ff demi ultah husbando kita berdua(?) ternyata dia duluan kelar sementara aku masih sibuk ngetik buat fic pairing lain HAHAHAHAHA mau gak mau langsung edit sana-sini demi bisa publish malem ini juga :p

So, ini KakaSaku pertamaku! KakaSaku pairing kesayanganku juga lohhh tapi baru sekali ini berhasil bikin fic tentang mereka muehehehehe DAN APA ITU ENDINGNYAAAAAA berhubung ini stok lama, tadi pas baca ulang sempet kaget juga sama endingnya sampe jedukin kepala ke meja beberapa kali saking malunya. Kok bisaaaaa aku bikin endingnya kayak gitu. Tapi yah, sekali-kali gapapa deh. Aku uda cukup umur kok untuk nulis yang nyerempet. #EH

Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejakmu ya! Terima kasih!

xxx

Aika N.


End file.
